


Cow Costume

by Aysu



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Cow Costume, Lemon, Milk, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team discovers a unique side effect of the Cow Costume. Set early in EBF3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cow Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on FanFiction as well, but they don't like explicit sex, so here I am! Yeah... I once said I would never do anything like this, but then I found out how fun it is to write porn. :P This was an early attempt at writing a threesome, and it got a little... kinky. Enjoy?

Natalie held up her new Cow Costume with a skeptical look on her face. The outfit was little more than a cow patterned skirt with a matching bra. It had a belt styled to look like a cow’s tail and a black collar-necklace with a golden cow bell. Thankfully, the bell had no clapper. The matching headpiece had black cow’s ears that flopped down on either side of the blunt horns. She set the outfit down on the bed with a sigh and shook her head. The door to the room opened and Matt and Lance walked in with arms full of food and drink.

Matt glanced at the outfit laid on the bed. “Not going to wear it?” he asked. “Or did we interrupt you changing?”

Natalie shrugged, “I haven’t decided whether I want to wear it or not. I’m not sure I feel comfortable wearing it. It looks like something a costume stripper would wear.”

“It has some nice enchantments, though,” Lance pointed out. “Huge vitality and defense boosts. That’ll be important until we get some of our skills back.”

The mage sat down on one of the beds and caught the juice Matt threw her. “I know, but I still don’t like the design,” she mumbled.

“We’re out in the wilderness most of the time,” Matt reminded her. “And there are way worse of armors out there.”

Lance smirked, “And it isn’t like you don’t have the body for it.”

“Are you calling me a stripper?” Natalie asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The gunner’s eyes widened as he realized how bad his statement sounded. “No, I meant you’d look good in it,” he said quickly. He shrugged and added, “It’s not much different from your old Flame Skirt. I don’t really see the problem here.”

Natalie nodded, “That’s true I guess. No jacket, though.”

Matt had been scarfing food down. He swallowed and said mildly, “We’re in a really warm area with a tropical beach after that, I don’t think you’ll be getting cold.”

“I was more concerned about the amount of skin showing,” Natalie corrected.

Lance snickered around his energy drink, “Not like we haven’t seen it all before.”

The mage flushed, but had to concede his point.

**OOOOOO**

Working for months on end in the wilderness tended to get a bit unbearable. They were all older teens with raging libidos, and an urge to have sex was a pretty common problem. It was more so for the guys, than for Natalie, but all of them tended to get cranky and rash after a while. At one point, Matt nearly got himself killed after he’d stormed off from an argument with Lance. Luckily, his two friends had found him in time to save him from a run in with a group of elementals. His recovery had been nerve wracking—they had been in the middle of nowhere with only Natalie to heal him, and it had taken a long time. That had been the final straw for the mage.

Natalie had waited until Matt was well before sitting the two men down. The pair had been having a lot of fights, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. After a long and soon very awkward discussion, she had half-wished that she’d left the problem alone. Finally, though, her desire to keep her friends safe had won out over her nerves. She had hesitantly offered to let them use her body to relieve their sexual tension. She hadn’t mentioned at that point that she was virgin, or any potential feelings she might have felt for ether of them.

Both men, to her surprise, had swiftly refused. Matt had objected first, stating that having a party member whore themselves out to the rest was not cool, no matter what the reasoning. Lance had agreed with him almost immediately. He’d looked uncomfortable as he said that as much as he appreciated Natalie’s beauty, he didn’t want to take advantage of her like that. To their surprise, Natalie had insisted. She admitted that she was nervous with the idea, but that she also needed the relief. She explained that it was distracting and affecting her focus on her magic and surroundings, and she didn’t know how else to deal with the problem.

Finally, Matt and Lance hesitantly agreed that having sex once in a while was probably a good idea. They made it very clear that Natalie was to tell them anything she was uncomfortable with and to tell them to stop if needed. That had been when Lance asked if she was virgin. He hadn’t looked surprised when she admitted she was, but did ask if she had a preference on who took it from her. Natalie had hesitated for a long while, not wanting to admit that she had a crush on Matt. Finally, she had decided that it didn’t really matter. She wasn’t likely to ever start dating the swordsman, so she said that no, she didn’t have any preference.

Lance had shrugged and conceded to Matt, who had flushed a bright red. Lance had cut off his protests by stating that the swordsman was more in touch with how Natalie was feeling, had been her friend for longer, and therefore was a better candidate for such a sensitive situation. He had closed the argument by setting his tent up and slipping inside with a parting sally of ‘have fun’. The other two had exchanged flustered looks, but took his advice.

Matt had led Natalie further away from the campsite where they had done the act. Losing her virginity had not been as painful as she was expecting, and Matt had been a wonderful partner. The next night, Lance had had Natalie. The act had been more wild, but just as fulfilling as with Matt. Both men had been considerate and made sure Natalie knew they really appreciated her willingness. The result was they were all much more relaxed. It also had built a very strong bond between them. Now, they often looked forwards to opportunities to romp, having discovered just how satisfying and fun sex was.

**OOOOOO**

Natalie shook herself out of her thoughts with a flush and nodded. “Good point, I’ll wear it tomorrow,” she mumbled.

The three devoured the remaining food and curled up in the beds.

The next day, Natalie donned the Cow Costume and followed the men out of the inn. A few patrons in the eating area had given the mage appreciative glances, but were soon warded away by Matt’s and Lance’s warning glares. They made swift progress through the village and into the forest. All throughout the day, they fought and defeated monsters. They cut their way through the forest with almost laughable ease.

Natalie, though, became more and more distracted as the day went on. As the hours passed, her breasts had felt increasingly tender. She wondered if maybe the fabric making up the costume was irritating her skin, but there was never any rash to be found. It wasn’t until just before sundown that she realized her breasts were larger than before.

Natalie let out a squeak of surprise that had Matt and Lance glancing back. They stopped and their eyebrows shot up in confusion as they saw Natalie hefting her boobs. Before they could ask what the heck her problem was, Natalie looked up at them.

“This is going to sound really weird, but do my boobs look bigger to you?” the mage asked.

She blushed as the two men choked and stared at her.

Finally, Matt frowned. “You’re right: they do look larger than before,” he mused, “Kind of impressive, really.”

Lance moved towards Natalie and, after a glance for permission, lightly grasped one of her boobs. He let go almost immediately when the mage gasped. “Do they hurt?” he asked worriedly.

Natalie shook her head, “No, just sensitive.”

Matt cocked his head, “What do you want to do? Break for camp now and hope it goes away overnight?”

The mage hesitated for a brief moment then nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.”

So the party broke for camp. Natalie sat down with her back to a tree and watched as Matt and Lance worked to build a fire pit. She blasted the branches they stacked with a weak fire spell to set them alight and smiled a bit at the warmth. The two men rolled out their bedrolls and flopped to sit on them. Natalie let out sigh and reached around behind her to unclasp the cow costume top. Matt and Lance watched her closely, both because they wondered what the problem was, and because she was getting partially naked.

The mage let the top fall into her lap and carefully prodded her enlarged breasts. She let out an involuntary moan at how sensitive they were. She noted that her nipples in particular were highly puckered and sensitive. Finally, she shrugged. There seemed to be nothing wrong with them physically other than the weird shift in size and sensitivity. She certainly felt no different from normal. Natalie looked up at the two men watching her and grinned as she saw their gazes fixed on her chest.

“Oh, come over here, you two,” she said in a mock exasperated tone. “There doesn’t seem to be a problem other than the size.”

The pair didn’t need a second invitation. They scrambled up and over to the mage and reached out to fondle her breasts. Both were highly pleased at her increased reactions to their touches. Lance leaned down, covered her left nipple with his mouth, and sucked on it.

He pulled back with a gasp when his mouth was filled with warm, creamy milk. He stared at her nipple then up at the mage.

“Uh, Natz? You’re, um, giving milk,” he awkwardly mumbled.

The mage stiffened, “What? Seriously?”

Matt leaned own and tried on her right breast. He sharply pulled away and nodded, “Yup, you are.”

“I’m not pregnant, I know that,” Natalie mused aloud. “I can’t think of any other reason, though.”

Both Matt and Lance gaped at her in horror. Lance swallowed and asked, “Are you sure we didn’t accidentally impregnate you?”

Natalie shot them a reassuring smile, “I’m sure, don’t worry. I take careful precautions to avoid that.” Her eyes drifted down to the black and white skirt of her outfit and she blanched, “Oh, you’re kidding me.”

Lance arched a brow, “What? Do you know what’s causing it?”

She hesitated for a moment then held up the bra she had unsnapped, “I bet it’s this thing. Must be some kind of gag enchantment,”

Matt, now that they had determined there was nothing seriously wrong, licked his lips. “It’s a pretty tasty gag enchantment,” he said with a gleam in his eyes. He ducked down and latched onto Natalie’s nipple again. He kneaded her breast as he sucked, and smirked at the moan the mage gave. He swallowed the milk in his mouth and pulled back to eye the dazed look in Natalie’s eyes. “And hot,” he added.

Lance smirked and asked, “Want a taste?”

Natalie nodded slightly and watched with a moan as the gunner dipped down to suck a mouthful of milk out of her. He brought his face up to hers, pressed his mouth to her lips, and transferred the milk. He pulled back and licked up the small amount that slipped down her chin. Natalie let out a groan. There was something highly erotic about being fed her own milk.

Matt and Lance seemed to agree with her. They both ducked down and slurped against her breasts. The mage moaned as she felt them work the milk out of her. Matt pulled back and moved to let some of the milk in his mouth dribbled onto her breast. He then proceeded to lick it up again. Natalie let out a loud moan at the sensation. Lance lightly bit down on the nipple he was working on before sucking hard on it. He pulled back, releasing the nipple with a wet pop.

Natalie felt hands grip her arms and pull her forwards to her hands and knees. She opened her eyes—unable to remember when she had shut them—and watched the two men in front of her begin to pull their clothes off. She felt another pulse of arousal run through her. They didn’t do many threesomes for whatever reason, but those were always the best. At one point, having both of her friends fucking her would have been a nightmarish joke. Now, she craved their bodies as much as they craved hers.

Lance moved around behind her and pushed her skirt to ride up and reveal her underwear. He lightly traced a finger over her covered pussy and grinned at the dampness. He pulled back and ran his hands over her thighs and ass. Meanwhile, Matt had slipped under the mage and was milking her breasts like she was a real cow. Natalie moaned at the rhythmic tugging on her nipples and wet splashing noises, and gripped the grass beneath her hands. She felt Lance pull her underwear down and thrust two fingers into her wet entrance.

Natalie's head hung and she let out a long groan of pleasure. She rocked back against the fingers pumping inside her, but stopped with a squeak when Matt grasped her boobs to hold her still. He knocked her down onto her elbows and began suckling on her breasts again. Lance pulled his fingers out and began rubbing his cock between her legs and over her pussy. He gripped her hips and slammed into her.

With a loud moan, Natalie’s back bowed. She clenched down on the gunner’s cock as he began pounding her. She moaned again when Matt reached one hand out to rub her clit. He gave her clit one last vigorous rub before slipping out from under her. He moved to kneel in front of her, his cock standing erect before her face. Without hesitation, Natalie began sucking the hard flesh. Matt groaned and set one hand on the back of her head to force himself deeper. Lance began pounding a harder and faster.

Suddenly, he slammed deep and released inside of Natalie with a long groan of satisfaction. He pulled out, causing Natalie to moan around Matt’s length. Matt jerked his cock out of Natalie’s mouth and moved around behind her. The mage flopped to lie on the grass with a desperate whine. She hadn’t released yet, but neither had Matt. The swordsman rolled her over and slammed into her body with a wet squelching noise.

Natalie’s enlarged breasts bounced, coaxing Lance up from where he was dazedly watching them fuck. His cock twitched back to life and he moved forwards again. He leaned down to press a kiss to Natalie’s neck, and then straddled her stomach. With a smirk, he grabbed hold of her breasts and pressed them around his cock. Natalie moaned at the touch and opened her lust-glazed eyes as Lance used her breasts to jerk himself off. She raised her own hands to squeeze her nipples and threw her head to the side with a moan of ecstasy.

Lance watched milk dribbled out of her nipples and run down over his fingers and cock, lubricating his thrusts. From behind him, he heard Matt grunt and make a powerful slam. Natalie’s eyes widened and she screamed as she came. Matt jerked and held still as his seed gushed into her body and leaked out around his cock. He pulled back, panting and moved to the side in time to see Lance spray his own seed across Natalie’s chest, neck and face. The mage shuddered and fell limp as her orgasm ended, panting heavily. Lance flopped off of her and leaned back on his hands as he regained his breath.

Matt’s and Lance’s eyes ran over her body, covered in sweat, milk, and seed. Natalie scooped up a mixture of her milk and Lance’s seed from her chest and sucked it off her finger with a moan. Finally, Natalie grinned over at the two men.

“I suppose if I said that I love when two men fuck me, it would make me sound like a slut, huh?” she asked with a tired sigh.

“If you said it to anyone else, then, yes, but you’re not,” Lance said with a frown.

Matt nodded, “Don’t think like that, Natz. We can and will quit if that’s how you’re starting to think of yourself.”

Natalie laughed, “I was trying to make a joke, guys, so don’t decide to quit. I think, at this point, I’d go nuts if you guys didn’t have me once in a while, anyway.”

“Just making sure,” Matt said with a grin. “We’d probably go nuts, too.”

Lance sat up straight with a grunt, “Best arrangement ever, in my opinion.” He cast a satisfied eye at the mess still painted across Natalie’s naked form, “You’re going to have to quit wearing that Cow Costume, by the way.”

“Aww, but I love it now,” Natalie said with a pout as she sat up. “Why?”

The gunner chuckled, “We won’t get anything done if we have to stop every three feet to fuck you against the nearest object.”

Matt laughed, “True. I’m going to get a hard-on every time I see it now.”

“Same,” Lance agreed.

Natalie smirked, “Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind the next time I want an awesome threesome.” She wistfully began pulling the skirt off, “I guess I’ll put this away, then; back to the Red Dress.”

As soon as the clothes were off, she stood up and stretched to work the kinks out of her back. She washed herself off with water magic and pulled on her normal clothes. Next, she spread out her bed roll between the guys’ own rolls and watched as they wiped themselves clean and slipped into their pants. The three lied down and relaxed. For a long while no one said anything. Then Matt quietly spoke.

“Thank you, Natz,” he murmured.

The mage twisted her head to the side, “For what?”

Lance grunted, “Putting up with two men’s libidos, what else? Most women would have told us tough luck, or to go fuck each other, not offered their own body as a solution. Sure you’re cool with it now and find it fun, but that wasn’t how it used to be. We know you weren’t comfortable with the plan even though you suggested and insisted upon it.”

“True, but I’m not most women, and it’s not like I wasn’t having similar issues. Besides, I doubt we’re the only ones who choose to do this sort of thing. And we really couldn’t afford repeats like what happened to Matt,” Natalie said with a shrug. She was silent for a moment then quietly said, “I was actually far more comfortable than you’d think with the idea. Especially after you guys initially refused; it’s a good show of your actual characters.”

Matt let out a yawn, “I guess so. ‘Night, guys.”

Lance and Natalie mumbled their own good nights and soon the three were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the explanation early on. I fell into the trap of needing to justify the relationship here. I use a similar idea across multiple stories, but they don't go as in depth, so no worries there!


End file.
